


Green and Gold

by AllTheseSquaresMakeACircle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Stiles, But Not HP Werewolves, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Derek POV, Gryffindor Derek, I Don't Go Into Detail About It, Insecure Derek, Insecure Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey Feels, Like Teen Wolf Werewolves, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Protective Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slytherin Stiles Stilinski, Teenage Derek Hale, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheseSquaresMakeACircle/pseuds/AllTheseSquaresMakeACircle
Summary: Derek had a lot to consider going into his fifth year of Hogwarts. His parents were pressuring him to make good grades and to preform well on his O.W.L.'s. They were a family that worked in the Ministry after all. But he was more concerned with Quidditch. And his grades showed. Well, Transfiguration did anyway. So, he was going to get a tutor. That was okay. He just wasn't expecting it to be one Stiles Stilinski.Or, the Harry Potter AU that popped into my head that refused to leave. It's random and messy and weird. And that's okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently discovered the beauty that is the Harry Potter AU and I can't get enough. So of course my brain decided to nag me until I wrote one. It's un-edited but I liked the way it turned out. Enjoy guys.

 

 

Derek was looking over the preliminary assessment of his grades. They were…okay. Ish. Potions and Charms were the best. Along with Care of magical creatures. Astronomy and History of Magic could use a little work. He didn’t care all that much about Divination. Useless class in his mind. But Transfiguration, that was in need of some serious improvement. To say the least. It had always been his weak point from day one at Hogwarts.

    As a Gryffindor, there wasn’t a lot of emphasis placed on stellar grades. His house leaned more towards athletics. He was a fantastic Quidditch player. Being first line Chaser in only his third year. But becoming a professional player wasn’t something that presented itself as an option. He was a Hale. His entire family were Aurors, potion makers, or some other respectable magical field. Being a sports star wasn’t on that list. So that’s how he found himself with Professor McGonagall, talking about the tutoring program.

    The Headmistress may have retired from teaching, but she was still the leading authority on Transfiguration in Europe. And practically everywhere else.  Young witches and wizards looked to her regarding advice in that field. Experts from various magical governments asked her for consult in new experiments. The Minister for Magic had actually penned a letter asking her to personally write the new standard issue, Ministry approved textbook for the class. Derek had assumed that she was going to be the one to tutor him. If that was the case, he had this in the bag. But, as it turns out, that wasn’t the case.

    The tutoring program was done by fellow students. They had been hand selected by the Headmistress for their outstanding academics and ability to communicate information. Derek knew that he was going to be saddled with a Ravenclaw. They were the worst. Hoity, snooty, little know-it-alls that never failed to let you know how smart they were. Some of them were okay.

   There was Lydia Martin, a fifth year like him. She was a little terrifying when she wanted to be. But she never looked down at you unless you gave her a reason to. There was Kira, also a fifth year. She was a little loopy and somewhat strange. But she was super freaking friendly and had the best smile. Hopefully, it would be one of them that would be his tutor. He could handle those two.

    After the Headmistress dismissed him, Derek made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. It was a Saturday, and most people were about doing various things around the school. But even still, the Common Room was relatively full. Isaac and Boyd were in the corner, finagling with a Fanged Frisbee. Despite the fact that there was a long standing ban on them at Hogwarts. The two of them had always found a way to get forbidden items past the prefects. It never ceased to amaze him. Isaac, being a Hufflepuff, wasn’t supposed to be in the Common Room. Boyd was a regular straight arrow. That was his friends for you.

    They offered him a warm hello and a piping mug of butter beer. Boyd’s dad was a brewer of the stuff, so there was always cases of it lying around the Common Room. Needless to say, it made him rather popular with the rest of their house. Isaac was a little more reserved than the rest of them. Well, for a Hufflepuff anyway. Derek didn’t know why. But there were some nights when Isaac woke up in a panic, sweat pouring off of him. He would sneak away from his own Common Room and come into theirs.  It was those nights were Derek would take him down to the Hospital Wing. One of the attending witches would give him some kind of sedation potion. Sending him off to sleep.

    Derek had tried to ask him about it once. Only for Isaac to firmly clamp shut regarding the matter. He hadn’t pushed since. The two of them found friends in Boyd. Making a sort of awkward trio. Well, there was a fourth lurking in the corner somewhere. She was bound so show up eventually. And as if on cue, Erica Reyes jumps on his back from behind. Nearly toppling him over. How she managed to get it was a mystery.

    Hogwarts had somewhat lax policies regarding students from other houses entering Common Rooms. You had to be at least in your sixth year, and have approval from the Head Boy or Girl, and at least one teacher. Derek never understood what the fuss was about. Students from other houses were friends all the time. Just because Erica was a Hufflepuff didn’t mean she wasn’t welcome. Derek rather enjoyed her. She was friendly, and sassy, and hella funny. There wasn’t a single person that didn’t like her. It was always a party when she was around. Mainly because she always seemed to have whiskey with her.

    The young woman never disclosed her source. But whenever she showed up, strong drinks were to follow. They never got drunk. Only pleasantly buzzed. And only when the prefects weren’t nearby. Normally, Derek hated whiskey. He had tried some last Christmas at dinner. His father handed him a glass with a smirk on his face. Derek knew why the moment he took a sip. The liquid was sour and burned all the way down to his stomach. He resolved to never drink the stuff again. Until Erica brought her own brand that it is.

    It was almost sweet in a way. Rather than a painful pressure in his chest, there was always a soft warmth that spread over him. It made him sleepy if nothing else. He’d asked Erica plenty of times where she got it. And every time the just smiled and poured a little more in his glass. Not that he was complaining. She had another small bottle with her, the cork already popped. Isaac was bouncing in his seat. Boyd was blushing as she poured him some over magically conjured ice cubes.

     They sat in idle comfort by the fire, enjoying the lazy Saturday before them. Derek felt the stress of having to take tutoring fall way as he sat with his friends. It of course, had to be interrupted by the least coordinated Gryffindor in history. Scott McCall came stumbling in, toting his broom. No doubt having just gotten done with yet another flying practice. He had tried out for the Quidditch team this year. But failed to make first string. He was still too quick on the draw, and a little easily frightened. As a beater anyway. The kid showed excellent potential for being a keeper. If he could just have a little more confidence in his movements.

     The young man stows his things and comes to sit by the fire. He and Derek were friendly, but not really friends. They were on the same team. In the same house. Even shared a few classes. But they never really talked. Resolving to remedy that, he handed Scott a glass of the whiskey, telling him to take it slow. Sip. Don’t gulp. The young man took it gladly, downing it in one go. Erica’s whiskey may have been smoother than most. But Scott still came up sputtering. They had a good laugh for it. Scott took another glass, taking it a bit slower this time around.

    The four of them continue their little romp by the fire. Savoring the sweetness of the whiskey. It all comes to an end when the prefects show back up after rounds. Erica hastily vanishes the whiskey away, along with the glasses. She has to make a few attempts, it being an advanced spell meant for sixth years. But she gets it right before anyone notices. It was late anyway. The group broke up, heading towards the bedrooms. Derek told them that he would be unavailable for anything tomorrow. He had to be tutored after all. Erica gives me a well natured jab before she makes her way to her own Common Room.

    Derek’s bed is warm, and soft. Just as it always had been. Sleep finds him easily. And before he knew, the world of dreams came over his eyes. It was a good one. Full of bright lights and fluffy clouds. Not really meaning much of anything. But still pleasant all the same. He as sad to see it end.

 

 

Come the morning, Derek is woken up by a magical note knocking on his head. Judging from the Charm used to spell it, the wizard had to be at least a sixth year. This kind of thing was way over his head. He opened the note to find it was from his tutor. Informing him that he was twenty minutes late. Shit. He had overslept. He rushes into his Sunday clothes, making his way out of the Common Room. Once in the Great Hall, he follows the note towards the far end. Looking for his tutor. What he finds is the last thing he expected.

    The young man in his height. Lithe with slim muscle, and hair that is artfully mussed out of place. A constellation of moles dots his jaw, working his way down his neck. But that’s not what Derek noticed the most. It’s the green tie the young man is sporting. It’s woven in an elegant Winsor knot, bunching the jumper his wearing ever so slightly. Slytherin. His fucking tutor is a goddamn Slytherin. The Great War may have been over, but Gryffindors and Slytherins still had plenty of rivalry between them. With good reason.

    Slytherin was the house that prided itself on pride. It praised ruthlessness, cunning, and all together unpleasantness. There was a reason more dark wizards and witches came out of that house than any other. There founder was a man who wanted to eliminate Muggle-borns from the magical world. Even kept a freaking massive snake locked up in the school to do it. If that didn’t scream evil then Derek didn’t know what did.

     The young man doesn’t notice him. Or if he does, he pretends otherwise. He has an array of books spread in front of him. Derek recognizes him due to the familiarity of it all. He as the kid in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy. His name is Stiles and he’s a complete and total book worm. He actually spends his free time in the library studying rather than attending Hogsmeade excursions. Or anything else remotely fun. That’s about all Derek knows about him. That, and he tends to make a lot of noise when practicing his magic.

 

“Any reason you had to send a note to whack me on the head?” Derek asks harshly.

    “Next time the Headmistress gives you access to a private tutor, don’t be late. Sit down, we have a lot to cover.” Derek didn’t appreciate the other boy’s snooty tone. He doesn’t say anything as he sits across from the other boy. Stiles is still absorbed in his books, as if Derek’s presence means nothing. It’s several more minutes before he acknowledges him.

    “First things, first. I’ll need to see you do the basics and work your way up. Make sure I have a firm grasp of what the problem is.” He produces items used in the basic entry level spells for Transfiguration. Years one through four. Derek breezes through them, having all but memorized it. His concentration is solid and his pronunciation is firm. But when he gets to the fifth year spell, there are some issues. He’s supposed to be turning an owl into a pair of opera glasses. He had transfigured vertebrates before. But they were small ones. Like mice. Owls were a bit more complicated. After three attempts, he only got the creature partially transformed. Stiles said nothing all the while.

 

    “Well, your pronunciation is nearly flawless. And your focus is good to. It’s your wand movements that need working on.”

“And what, exactly, is wrong with my wand movements?”

     “They’re too fluid. Transfiguration is a very precise magic. There is no room for error like in Charms, were the movements can be fluid. You’ll need to work on your rigidity. Making sure not to carelessly flourish.”

     “I’d like to see you do any better.” Stiles’ eyebrows crawled into his hairline. A slight smirk peaking at the edges of his mouth. It was a very Slytherin expression. He produces his wand, turning the half-transformed owl to its original state. Then, he waves his wand and properly completes the Transfiguration. _Without_ the incantation. That was impossible. They didn’t start work on wordless spells until sixth year. Even still, it would’ve been months before any of them were able to complete any spells successfully without the incantation. This was some seriously advanced stuff. And Stiles had done it as if it was as easy as breathing.

 

“Practice three times a day outside of class. As well as the spell to return the opera glasses back to an owl. We’ll meet in the library every Sunday at noon. I’ve already informed your team captain. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to study for an alchemy quiz.”

 

Stiles popped off and left, leaving Derek speechless. Alchemy was a class meant for sixth and seventh years. It was an elective one, but you weren’t supposed to be able to take until the final two years at Hogwarts. Which meant that Stiles would’ve been admitted on special instruction. Directly by the Headmistress. That was something in of itself. Derek may not like his attitude. But he couldn’t deny that he was certainly the best one for the job. The only question was, what was he going to tell his friends?

 

(*)(*)(*)(*)

 

Quidditch during the warmer months sucked. By Merlin’s hairy balls did it suck. The entire team was forced to wear full robes and padding. Even with the breeze that came with flying around on a broom, it was sweltering. He was glad it was over. And it was a Saturday. Which meant that he’d have the rest of the afternoon off. He could go back to the common room, relax and very likely, take a nap. It was as good an idea as any. The fifth year bath was empty, so he was in and out in no time at all. Once in the Common Room however, there was a surprise waiting for him.

     Stiles was sitting by the fire, book in hand. The Gryffindors present were all glaring at him with intense disdain. There was a Slytherin in their Common Room. That wasn’t supposed to happen. It wasn’t uncommon for members of the house to give out the password. But certainly no one had ever been stupid enough to give it to a Slytherin. That wasn’t something that you did in Gryffindor. Yet, here he was. Sitting as if nothing was wrong.

    Derek moved to say something, to confront Stiles was to why he was here. That’s when Scott bounded past him, smashing atop Stiles. Knocking them both to the ground. The floppy haired young man was hugging Stiles. As if they were friends. And from the way Stiles was hugging back, they were. Which was odd. Derek had no idea that Scott knew Stiles. Or that they were on such good terms. There was a lot he didn’t know. And yet another surprise came when Erica came rushing up, grabbing Stiles from behind. The day was getting weirder and weirder.

 

“Back from practice already?” Erica asked.

     “Yeah, team captain just wanted to run some drills. Make sure we were ready for the game against Ravenclaw.”

“The odds are in favor of Ravenclaw. With a 60-40 lead.” Stiles said with an arrogant amount of surety.

     “And how’s that?” Derek asked in a harsh tone.

“Ravenclaw’s beaters are more focused than yours. They fly in precise, calculated patterns. Same with the chasers. They coordinate around each other, making sure that the quaffle stays within the pattern. The bludgers are then used to break the pattern of the opposing team.”

 

It was a very analytical way of thinking. Stiles had dissected Ravenclaw’s entire team strategy. As if it were just that simple. As if Quidditch was just a game of moves and math to him. It irked Derek in a way he hadn’t experienced before. To say the least. But Scott seemed rather engrossed with the explanation. His wide puppy eyes were alight with interest. That too, irked Derek.

 

“And how do you suggest we beat them?” Derek asked.

     “Play dirty.”

“That’s not how Gryffindor works.”

     “And that’s why you’ll lose. You’re afraid of tainting your honor. The point of a game is to win. I didn’t say you had to break the rules. But you certainly don’t have to take the path that is expected of you. That’s what makes Ravenclaw hard to beat. They have their pattern locked firmly in place. As well as yours.”

 

Derek didn’t like what Stiles was insinuating. That Gryffindors were just narrow minded simpletons. True, Quidditch was a game. But it was a means to create companionship. To bond. To have fun. Stiles was only focused on winning. Derek wanted to win as well. But not by playing fouler.

 

“And how do you suggest we break their pattern, as you say?

      “The most obvious route would be to eliminate the Keeper. Send a bludger to damage his broom, forcing him off the field. The backup, who is less experienced, will be forced to substitute. Giving you more openings. Then of course, identify the leader of the chasers and eliminate him. Ravenclaw’s strategy is reliant defined leadership. Removed the leadership, and the rest crumbles down like a house of cards.”

 

It was very blunt and to the point. A bit like Stiles. Derek respected that. The young man had, in less than ten minutes, identified a way to beat Ravenclaw. They had been working for weeks at it. Stiles had already deciphered the way their system worked. He had a brilliantly strategic mind for someone so snooty. Perhaps he belonged in Ravenclaw. He was certainly smart enough for it. But there was a certain gleam in his eye that said otherwise. Ravenclaw was the house of intellects. They loved nothing more than to learn. But Slytherins, they were different. They had a deep rooted ambition. Not only to learn, but to prove that they had learned more. Stiles definitely fit the bill. And to be honest, it terrified Derek ever so slightly.

     He ended the conversation, asking Erica if she had any more of the whiskey. The young woman shrugged her shoulders and said she didn’t. Stiles remedied the situation and produced a bottle from beneath his robes. From the way Erica was smirking, Derek got the message. Stiles was the one who was supplying her. Only a bloody Slytherin would be bold enough to manufacture whiskey on school grounds. It certainly took moxy. That was for sure. Derek respected him a bit more after that. If only a little.

    Their little group enjoyed the time by the fire, taking idle sips of whiskey. And it was then that Derek learned quite a lot. Stiles and Scott both grew up in the same little village. Stiles was muggle-born. Which was exceedingly rare, him being in Slyhtherin house and all. Scott was a half blood. The two of them had been friends since before their magic manifested. And after. It wasn’t an easy way to friendship. Scott’s father left before his ninth birthday. Stiles mother died after his tenth. Somewhere in between that, they both discovered they were wizards. Scott’s mom was the magical blood. Neither of Stiles’ parents were. Which made things difficult.

   His father was a policeman. The muggle version of Auror as Stiles described it. There wasn’t much money in the job. And certainly no expectations of one’s child being magical. Scott had it a little better. Stiles to, when Melissa found out. They helped Stiles understand what he was going through. Explain what would happen and how he could control his powers. Derek felt a little sorry for them. His family was mostly purebloods. His entire life had been spent in the magical community. His parents and older siblings were all accomplished witches and wizards. There were plenty of people to teach him.

     That didn’t stop Stiles from being one of the most accomplished students in their year. As the conversation went on, Derek learned just how apt he was in the magical arts. As he suspected, Stiles had been given the Alchemy class on special admittance. Something that had happened only a handful of times before. He was also in the top five for Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. In fact, he had already submitted several papers to the Ministry. At fifteen, he was more accomplished than some wizards were in their seventh year. The only person who was his educational rival was Lydia.

     The others seemed to be baffled by most classes. They were doing well. But there were some days that they just needed a break from it all. Stiles seemed to thrive on it. Which was fascinating considering that he was the one providing the whiskey. It was something of an enigma. On the surface, Stiles was straight laced, and rather well kept. Sure, he was loud, and talked a lot in class with his fellow Slytherins. His notes were jumbled and he kept a book more often than he kept conversation. But there was a mischief there that didn’t belong with his typical Slytherin behavior. It only made Derek want to get to know him a little bit more.

     The tiny bottle of whiskey eventually ran dry, leaving them warm and content by the fire. It was as good a night as any. But Derek knew that he needed to get back to bed. He had a study session with Stiles in the morning. And he still needed to practice a bit before trying to lie about having done so. The group moved to disband, breaking apart to head their separate ways. That’s, of course, when trouble decided to show up.

    Matt was a snotty little Slytherin shit that had no manners. He came from a long line of arrogant pure-bloods and he let the world know. There was only one reason he would’ve been in the Gryffindor Common Room. He was here for Stiles. Sure enough, the prefect walked straight towards them, sneer across his ratty little face. They didn’t bother vanishing away the whiskey bottle. None of them had expected a prefect to show up. Unfortunately, it was Isaac who was holding it. That only made things worse.

 

“I knew half-breeds were on the stupid side. But this takes it to a new level. That’ll be fifty points from your house Lahey.” Derek flinched back at Matt’s insult. It was a well-known, but never discussed fact that Isaac had been bitten by a werewolf when he was thirteen. He never talked about it and Derek never asked. It was his business. He was a good kid with good grades and better friends. His condition was irrelevant. At least to decent people. People like Matt didn’t seem to care all that much about propriety. That was the type of Slytherin that Derek hated.

 

“Stilinski, you’re not supposed to be here. Ethan didn’t give approval and no matter how much you suck up to your teachers, they aren’t going to give it either. Time to go.”

    “Apologize to Isaac. Now.” Stiles’ face had gone dark. The edges of his eyes laced with eerie shadows. There was pissed. And then there was this. Derek had seen Stiles annoyed. He had seen him flustered. He had even, on one rare occasion, seen him upset. But this, this was something different. The air grew thick with tension. There was a palpable silence in the room. Derek swallowed out of reflex.

 

“If you think I’m going to taint my honor by cowing down to some half-breed, you’re sorely-.” Matt didn’t have time to finish. Stiles snatched one of the glasses that still had ice cubes in it, launching them at Matt. Then, he slashed his wand at them, Transfiguring them with the _Draconifors_ spell. It was a simple one that they had learned in their third year. It turned mundane objects into dragons. Albeit much smaller and much less powerful. But Matt currently had three tiny, very pissed off reptiles swarming around him. They bit and clawed and scratched at him while Stiles looked on in amusement.

    The prefect produced his own wand, sending out a spell that blasted the dragons away. He face was covered in little cuts that were bleeding steadily. Matt moved to curse Stiles, but was again, too late on the draw. Stiles flicked his wand and silently cast the Hardening Charm, _Duro_. Matt’s robes hardened to a rock-like state, trapping him mid cast. He grunted in frustration, trying desperately to move. It didn’t work. To add insult to injury, Stiles flicked his wand a final time. A small pulse knocked into Matt, shattering his hardened robes in the process. The pieces fell away, leaving him in nothing but his shoes and skivvies. There was a resounding applause going around the common room. The prefect had been thoroughly humiliated.

 

“One-hundred points from Slytherin House.” came a voice from the corner. It belonged to Allison, the Gryffindor female prefect. She had just walked in, seeing the two Slytherins dueling in the Common Room. She was a good enough person who made friends with everyone. But she was the no nonsense type when it came to the rules. The laughter died out straight out of the gate. Everyone was standing awkwardly, trying their best not to get points deducted. Gryffindor she may have been, but Allison had no issues putting her own house in line.

 

“Stilinski, Headmistress’ office. Now.” Stiles didn’t bother to argue with her. It was one thing to hex or curse your own prefect. Even if they were a git who deserved it. But he knew better than to tangle with Allison. He stowed his wand away, leaving for the punishment that was sure to follow. Isaac gave him a despondent look, but didn’t say anything as he left. Matt got up, more concerned with the sudden loss of points than that of his nakedness. Also the type of Slytherin Derek hated. He had to resist hexing the prefect while he squabbled with Allison.

    The others moved away, too frightened to say anything. Derek wasn’t among them. Stiles had surprised him again. Slytherins didn’t take to making friends outside their house. Unless they had known them before coming to Hogwarts. They certainly didn’t take to making friends with werewolves. Even after the Great War, there was still plenty of animosity towards people with the affliction. But Stiles had come to Isaac’s side without a second thought. Even though it meant dueling with his prefect. Even though it cost his house a hundred points. He had done it regardless. Derek wondered what else the young man was hiding. He thought it about it as he laid down. He thought about it when he went to sleep. And he thought about it when he woke up.

 

(*)(*)(*)(*)

 

Derek found Stiles where he said he’d be the following morning. The young man seemed to be perfectly fine despite the events of last night. Derek knew that Slytherins had a nasty streak when it came to losing points. Stiles had cost them quite a few. But he appeared to be no less worse for wear. At least he had that going for him. There was, once again, a set of books in front of him. Along with the owl that Derek would no doubt be practicing on. Stiles didn’t seem fazed at all.

 

“So, how bad is it?” he asked as he sat down.

    “A month’s detention in cleaning out the thestral stables. Which I don’t mind. Professor Hagrid is decent enough. Plus, they seem to like me.”

“You can see them?”

     “I was there when my mom’s heart gave out. I saw her die. Not the best thing for a ten year old. Even worse when I saw the thestrals for the first time. Scared the shit out of me. Hagrid had a good laugh about it. There nice enough creatures though. If a bit strange.”

 

Stiles talked about watching his mother die with a disturbing ease. As if it was no big deal. Like it meant nothing. But there was magic in everything. Seeing the death of another, it left a mark on the soul that never really faded. It was something that stayed with a person to their dying day. Stiles would carry that burden for the rest of his life. And Derek didn’t have anything to say to him. What could you say to someone who had suffered that kind of loss?

 

“The Headmistress also suggested I issue a formal apology to Matt’s family. What with them being so well connected and all.”

     “Are you?”

“My father is a Muggle policeman. He has no ties to the Ministry, or the wizarding world in general. And, with the Statute of Muggle Protections in place, any actions taken against him are punishable by life in Azkaban. They’re a bunch of clot heads for sure, but they aren’t that stupid.” Stiles said with a smirk.

 

Derek let himself laugh at that. Stiles wasn’t your typical, run-of-the-mill Slytherin. He was prideful, but in all the right places. He had humiliated the son of a powerful Ministry executive. And he had done so in defense of a friend. Isaac had cried for over an hour from what Erica said. The both of them were barred from entering the Gryffindor Common Room for the rest of the term. Derek was sure that Stiles faced a similar restriction. It sucked, but it was what kept him from being more harshly punished.

    The continued the lesson from where they left off. Stiles watched Derek in silence. Making sure that he completed the spell without interruption. It only took him two tries to get the owl to turn to opera glasses. There were no malformations. No disfigurations. It was a perfect spell. Derek was rather pleased with himself. Stiles offered him a hearty congratulations before producing a dinner plate from his bag. Shit. That was the next spell. Turning a plate into a mushroom. It wasn’t due to start for at least two weeks. But Stiles, no doubt, would’ve already started working on it. Now, he wanted Derek to give it a whirl. It was a spectacular failure.

    After seven tries Derek hadn’t achieved a full Transfiguration. Not even once. The dinner plate was caught between a halfway point more often than not. A rather unpleasant one at that. It was embarrassing. But it was amusing enough to Stiles. The young Slytherin laughed heartily at Derek’s attempts. It was a beautiful sound that came from his belly. Stiles shook with it. His whole body rocking with it. Derek caught himself wishing to hear it again.

 

(*)(*)(*)(*)

 

Derek hated Stiles. Well, not in general. He just hated that, nine times out of ten, he ended up being right. The game with Ravenclaw had been a near disaster. They held the quaffle throughout the entire game. His team had barely managed to score any points. It was a narrow victory. One they only got because their Seeker was the one who caught the snitch. Stiles ended up being wrong about them losing. But only because Derek made sure to tell Scott to engage is disruption maneuvers towards the Ravenclaw Seeker. It worked in the end. But only just. It was a shitty way to win. Derek wasn’t proud of it. But the rest of his team was. In the end, that’s all that really mattered. Right now, he was focused on the upcoming O.W.L.’s.

    He had a solid handle on Charms, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He gave no concern to Divination. The only real issue was the same as it had been weeks before. Transfiguration. He was getting better at turning the dinner plate into a mushroom. But the standard issue teachings would only be tested on paper. The live demonstration portion could be on any number of things. And Derek was still wandering how he was going to prepare for it. The examiners were known to be ruthless.

    Back in the Common Room, there was a round of applause. The other members of the team were given the same treatment. Derek was too stressed to appreciate it. Boyd passed around mugs of butter beer. Freely giving out more than two crates of the stuff. It certainly made everyone’s day. Derek took his with a grim face. Boyd didn’t seem to notice. It sucked even more because Erica, Isaac, and Stiles weren’t allowed in the Common Room anymore. It was a hollow sort of celebration. Derek just sipped on his butter beer while the rest of his team chattered on.

     When the night grew towards the later hour, Derek placed his mug down and headed upstairs. He just wanted to sleep. It had been a long day. A longer night. Some rest would do him good. Once in the boy’s dorm, he found a surprise on his pillow. It was a simple note, written in elegant handwriting. How Stiles managed to get it in here was a mystery. Derek suspected he had his ways. The note made him smile, as he laid down to sleep. He looked at it one final time before closing his eyes.

 

_Congratulations on proving me wrong. Enjoy the victory party Derek. You deserve it. Your favorite Slytherin, Stiles._

(*)(*)(*)(*)

 

Derek hated packing. It was always the most annoying part of going home for the holidays. It was tedious and time consuming. Most of the other Gryffindors had already packed and were ready to take the train back to King’s Cross. Derek had delayed. He loved his family. It’s just that he wasn’t in the mood to hear yet another lecture. How he needed to get his grades up. How he needed to really put effort into studying. His grades had improved. He was almost perfect in Transfiguration. But he also wanted to focus on Quidditch. He was the best chaser on his team and it showed. There were more than a few teams that were willing to coach him. But his parents weren’t the type to appreciate it.

     Down in the main foyer, the mass of students going home was squirming with excited energy. Christmas break was an eventful time. Most of all, you got to have a break from your studies. Derek liked that best of all. What he wasn’t prepared for, was seeing Stiles in Muggle clothing for the first time. The young man was in a pair of sinfully tight jeans and an even tighter shirt. Said shirt was covered in a loose jacket the hung delicately off Stiles’ shoulders. Derek found himself getting red in the face for some reason. Stiles didn’t seem to notice.

     Scott came bounding up like the puppy he was. Nearly toppling both him and Stiles over in his excitement. Derek never did understand how two vastly different people could be such good friends. It never ceased to amaze him. Erica and Isaac had already said their goodbyes and were ready to board the train. Boyd had left via the Floo network earlier in the day. That just left Derek.

    He made his way over towards the other two, toting his trunk along. Stiles have him a wide smile. Scott to. They were something closer to friends. Derek thought about something a little more where Stiles was concerned.

 

“So, you heading home?” Stiles asked.

     “Yeah. Both my parents got some time off from the Ministry. Laura’s brining her little hellions back. Cora is spending Christmas in France with some of the other Gryffindors. Mom and dad are sort of okay with that.”

“She’s thirteen, and being chaperoned by some of the best witches at Hogwarts. She’ll be fine. I’ve seen her skills in hexing people who cross her. If anything, your parents should be worried that she’ll get arrested.”

    Derek couldn’t fault him for that. Cora was an exceptional witch for her age. More so than the rest of her group. But it would mean that he would have to face his family’s scrutiny alone. Laura would be busy with her kids and husband. That would leave him at the mercy of his parents. They would no doubt have some choice words for him. Even though his grades had improved. Even though he was doing better in school. It wouldn’t matter.

 

“You don’t seem too excited about it.” Stiles said interrupting his train of thought.

    “My parents can be a little heavy handed with the emphasis on grades. I’d like to focus on Quidditch. But they’re more concerned with my potential position at the Ministry.”

“Then come to my place.” Stiles said. As if it was no big deal. The invitation was blatant and shameless. As if him inviting Derek over for the holidays was no big deal. As if ditching his family was of no concern. That was just the kind of person Stiles was. He didn’t think like everyone else. It’s what made Derek appreciate his friendship. It also made him a pain in the ass sometimes.

 

“You can’t seriously expect my parents to be okay with that.”

     “And you shouldn’t have to accept that they’re going to do nothing but grill you for the entire holiday season. My dad won’t mind. Scott and Isaac will be there. It’ll be a regular party.”

“Isaac?”

     “He lives in the same Muggle town as Scott and I. He actually does live with us. The Ministry doesn’t really have a placement system for teenage werewolves. So my dad made an appeal to the Minister for special custody.”

 

That was a surprise. Normally, even if Muggles had magical children, their knowledge of the Wizarding world was restricted. To keep them from accidentally spilling information that was meant to be kept secret. The fact that Stiles’ father had even known of the application spoke bounds.

 

“How’d that work out?” Derek asked.

    “Dad appeared before the Minister in a special summons, presided over by the Wizengmot and the Muggle Prime Minister. He appealed that, as a trained officer of Muggle law, he could keep Isaac safe where he was already living. That way he wouldn’t have to be displaced. It was a huge deal. Couple of the old pureblood families kicked up a fuss for him being in the Ministry. Being a Muggle and all.”

 

That was an understatement. In the entirety of the Ministry’s existence, only a handful of Muggles had only been allowed admittance. And almost all of them had been Obliviated afterwards. So for Stiles’ father to enter and hold summons with the Minister directly…That was a big deal. More so that the appeal had actually worked in Isaac’s favor. Even so many years after the Great War, werewolves were still looked down on. This kid truly was from an extraordinary family.

 

“So are you coming over or not?” Derek didn’t know what he was going to do. He missed his family. And he enjoyed spending the holidays with him. But at the same time, he wasn’t finding himself able to resist the temptation of Stile’s offer. He liked him. Maybe in a way that was more than friends. But that wasn’t all of it. Stiles genuinely enjoyed Derek. Listened to him when he talked. Cared about what he had to say. And that was more so than some members of his family ever gave him. That was just the truth of it.

 

“Yeah, I think I will.” Stiles’ face was plastered with that famous shit eating grin of his. Derek tried not to hate him for it as he boarded the train. It was going to be an interesting Christmas.

 

(*)(*)(*)(*)

 

As it turns out, Scott and Stiles lived in Essex, in the Epping Forest District. Stiles’ father was the sheriff of Essex. When they arrived from King’s Cross, the gentleman greeted them in an old but reasonable car. He was grey in the edges, with wrinkles at the corner of his slightly pinched eyes. He was older than he should’ve been. No doubt from having to endure years of Stiles’ antics. Derek liked the man straight away.

    He greeted them with a warm handshake and a hug for Stiles. Isaac was his usual meek self. Too frightened to make a noise. Despite the fact that he lived with the man. Scott was bright eyed and bushy tailed. As he always was. Derek just offered a hello and his name. The sheriff didn’t seem surprised that Stiles had invited an extra person over for the holidays. He suspected that the man was used to such things at this point.

     The flat they lived in was unexceptional and just as ordinary as any other in the town. Derek, however, was rather surprised to find that inside was much larger than it should’ve been. In fact, that dimensions were that of several times of that flat. This was clearly magic and not the simple kind either. Spells that altered that functional space of an object or dwelling were no simple thing. Derek wondered just exactly what kind of magic was at work here when Stiles answered for him.

 

“My own version of the Undetectable Extension Charm. It took some work, but I got it to settle. Isaac needed a room to sleep in. As well as one for the full moon. When he was having issues with his control. Dad didn’t seem to mind that much. Though, it does make it difficult to have guests over.”

 

The ease in which Stiles spoke of preforming such advanced magic baffled Derek to no end. This kind of spell work was well beyond that of fifth year student. It should’ve been years before Stiles was able to do something like this. Most wizards couldn’t preform such magic without special Ministry training. The fact that Stiles had successfully done it without it…Derek continued to be impressed.

     Scott and Isaac dashed upstairs to settle in. Scott would be returning to his home after his mother returned from her job. But until then, he was going to spend some quality time with Isaac. Stiles showed Derek to his room that he would be staying in for the duration of the holiday. It was by no means large. Derek’s own room back at home was far more spacious. Apparently, Muggle sheriffs didn’t make that much money. But Derek was grateful that he was being given a room to begin with.

    After his things were settled, Derek made his way downstairs to find something of an event going on. Stiles had brought out an array of Muggle board games. Something called Monopoly. The rules and sense of money were confusing to Derek. He lost all his properties rather quickly. Stiles smiled that wicked smile of his. It was a good night. Until the owl arrived.

    Derek had sent off a message to his parents telling that he would be spending the holiday with Stiles and his family. Not bothering to actually ask for permission. Helva, his owl, pecked at the window until the sheriff let her in. Derek knew the message wasn’t going to bare any good news. Stiles politely handed him the letter. Derek swallowed the lump his throat as he opened it.

 

_Derek, while we are thrilled that you are making new friends, your sudden decision to spend the holidays with this Stiles person does present an inconvenience. We were hoping to discuss certain matters regarding your future. There are several Ministry officials who are very interested in meeting with you. Such prospects shouldn’t be ignored. Therefore, we will be arriving at the end of the week. Please give Stiles and his father our regards. Your loving Mother._

Derek felt the blood drain from his face as he read the final line. His parents were coming over. To Stiles’ house. Uninvited. He loved them dearly. But there insistent behavior truly did know no bounds. In a sort of naïve way, they thought the Hale name would open just about any door for them. Stiles came from a Muggle family. In that regard, the Hale name meant less than nothing to them. That, and he had to use an advanced version of the Undetectable Extension Charm just to fit another person in their flat. There wasn’t any space for them. Especially since Laura would no doubt be arriving along with her husband and kids.

    Derek moved to reply when Stiles snatched the letter out of his hands. It only took the other boy seconds to read it. His face became slightly pinched. His brow crinkling in an odd sort of way. Then he handed the letter off to his father. The older man read it two or three times before looking up at Derek.

 

“So, how many can we expect?” the man asked.

     ‘Um, none. They won’t be coming. There isn’t any space for them.”

“Nonsense. Melissa has the room. Stiles fixed her place up like ours.” Derek was hesitant to respond. He was already intruding into Stiles’ home. And now the rest of his family would be occupying Scott’s. It certainly was rather rude. But the sheriff insisted. He told them that it would be his parents, Laura and her husband, along with their two kids. All in all, six extra people for the holidays. The sheriff nodded to himself before writing a letter and sending Stiles’ owl off to the Ministry. It would be several more hours until she returned. And there were preparations to be made.

    Scott bid Isaac and Stiles a goodbye, saying he would get home and prepare the rooms. Derek apologized approximately a thousand times before he managed to get out of the door. Stiles and the sheriff had a good laugh about it. Derek, decidedly not.

     Towards the end of the evening, the good sheriff brought out a few bottles of butter beer, setting up the drink for them to enjoy. Isaac turned in early. Opting to get some sleep. Traveling made his wolf cranky, as he said. Stiles and the sheriff talked by the fire. They tried several times to include Derek in the conversation. But he politely sipped his butter beer in silence. Allowing father and son to have some quality time.

     After an hour, Derek felt the first dredges of sleepiness blanket his eyes. Stiles laughed and told him to go to bed. Derek did just that. He settled in, under soft blankets and a softer bed. It was a restful sleep. He fell to slumber to the light crackling of the fire that trickled up the stairs. It was the best sleep he’d had in years.

 

(*)(*)(*)(*)

 

The days leading to his parent’s arrival, Derek learned many things about the Stilinski family. One, Stiles was a very late sleeper. The sheriff, who still had to work, rose before the sun even began touching the horizon. Stiles didn’t rise until almost eleven. He came down the stairs, sleep dredged, with his hair in a jostled mess. The sight of which nearly made Derek choke on his eggs. The way the young man stretched, revealing the slightest hint of his happy trail. That dark line of fuzz leading into his waistband. He promptly turned away before Stiles could notice the blush in his cheeks.

    The second thing he learned that while Stiles was very much a wizard, he was also fiercely apt at being a Muggle. He cooked like a Muggle. With a pointed focus that would put any wizard chef to shame. Despite not being up for more than thirty minutes, he went to work in the kitchen straight away. Preparing a hearty lunch of meat and cabbage. By the time it was done, the sheriff had arrived home for a brief respite from the day. They enjoyed the meal along with Isaac. The young man was much livelier than he was at school. Derek was amazed at the change in his behavior. It was doing him good. Living with Stiles and the sheriff.

    Scott stopped by in the middle of lunch, making himself a plate. Talking erratically between mouthfuls. That’s when Derek learned the final thing about Stiles. Even on holiday, outside of Hogwarts, he was still extraordinarily studious. He cleared away the mess from lunch and made his way upstairs to study for the upcoming O.W.L. exams. Something about needing to work on the foundations for his alchemy test. Derek finished cleaning and made his way to Stiles’ room to join him. Scott and Isaac followed shortly after.

    The four of them made a veritable mess of chaos. Comprised of books, quills and half empty pots of ink. Scott and Isaac were working on Charms while Derek focused on Transfiguration. He had the spell work down. But he was still having trouble with the written portion. Being able to actually cast the spell was only half the work. The written exams left no room for error. If he hoped to advance to N.E.W.T. level, he had some work to do.

     Stiles stayed tucked in his little corner. Three different texts in front of him. His wand hand was already cramping from the numerous spells he had been attempting. Apparently, one of the core testing principals of alchemy was Transmutation. A highly advanced form of Transfiguration that required the utmost detail and skill. Wand work and pronunciation weren’t enough. You actually had to understand the mechanics of the magic for it to work. Derek found himself at Stiles’ frustration. It was rare for him to find a magic he wasn’t good at.

    After about four hours, Stiles successfully preformed a complete Transmutation. Turning earth into glass. It was a solid spell. One that would earn him good points in the practical portion of the exam. Derek continued to focus on his Transfiguration work. He still had plenty to do. It didn’t keep him from sneaking a peek at Stiles every now and again.

     It continued that way for the next three days. Each of them studying for their exams, trying their best to cram as much information and practice in as they possibly could. By the end of it, Derek was certain that he would receive at least an Exceeds Expectations on his Transfiguration exam.  Stiles was still trying to cram in pieces for his alchemy practice. Derek suspected that he wouldn’t be satisfied with himself until he was sure he was to receive an Outstanding mark. That was just who Stiles was. Scott and Isaac were more than happy to have Acceptable.

    The day of the arrival, Derek was a ball of nerves. His parents were overbearing at the best of times. Now, they were being housed in Scott’s house. They would of course be visiting the sheriff first. No doubt wanting to meet the man housing Derek. They came in the later part of the afternoon. Having apparated from the house. The sheriff answered the door, welcoming them into his home. Derek feared the worst.

     His mother threw out words like charming and quaint to describe the flat. All the while, Derek silently wished he could casting a Silencing Charm on his family to keep them from being rude. However unintentional. Laura was the best of the lot, giving the sheriff a hug and kiss. Her kids were well behaved and in order. No doubt bribed with sweets beforehand. The little shits were the most notorious terrors of the family. Derek still loved them though.

     After all the introductions were made, Derek’s parents made their way over to him. Greeting him in the stiff way they normally did. Laura aside, they were not an affectionate family. Unlike the Stlinski’s, who found just about every reason to touch and to embrace. When they were all settled in, Derek’s mother didn’t waste time in grilling the sheriff with questions.

 

“So, John. If you don’t mind my asking, what is it exactly that you do for a living?”

     “I’m the Muggle sheriff here in Essex. I preside over the police for this county. Much like the Chief Auror in the Auror’s Office.”

“You seem well acquainted with the workings of the Ministry. For a Muggle I mean.” Derek cursed himself for allowing his parents to be here.

     “The Minister and I have met several times. When I appealed to take in Isaac, there was a big fuss. People making noise where there needn’t be any.”

 

Talia was actually stunned into silence. The Hales were a prominent family. Their name going back a few centuries. But even they had limited contact with the Minister. For a Muggle, with no magical standing to have met with him multiple times…It was something of a shock to the family. Especially with the ease that the sheriff spoke of it. As if him meeting the presiding magical authority of Britain was an everyday thing.

 

“Isaac? That’s the werewolf boy, correct? Must’ve been a big burden, taking in someone like that.” His father said nonchalantly. Isaac, having been present, shrunk back into his chair.

     “Dad! Not cool!”

 “It’s alright Derek. Isaac’s father was a Muggle, like myself. His mother was a witch. After she died, Isaac father began abusing him. There was no proof though. Things came to light after Isaac got bitten in the woods. He came out of his flat, terrified and half shifted. Marks all along his body. That’s when I learned that he was being abused. And that werewolves indeed were an actual thing. Ministry came in and tried to take him away. I appealed to keep him. Kids in those kinds of situations need safety and comfort. Not some new home that treats them like a nuisance.”

 

Derek’s parents were, once again, stunned into silence. The calm and easy manner in which the sheriff spoke turned to something a little darker. Talking about Isaac’s father made his face pinch, the anger twisting his features. Stiles rested his hand on his father’s arm, doing his best to calm the man down.

 

“That was going on two years ago now. Isaac’s come a long way. Wasn’t easy though. More than few fellows kicked a fuss with a werewolf kid attending Hogwarts. Took some convincing, but he gets to continue his education. And he has a roof over his head and people who love him.”

    “Well, you are quite something. Most wizards would’ve turned the boy away.” Talia said. Which was very true. There was still plenty of animosity with werewolves in the wizarding world. It was difficult for them to find stable jobs. And even when they did, employers tried to find ways to undercut them in terms of pay. Thirty years ago, Isaac would’ve been left destitute and alone. Thankfully, there were people like Stiles and his dad in the world.

    The night came to an end rather quickly. Apparating with six people, and luggage was a lot for any wizard or witch. Derek’s parents decided to turn in early, needed a well-deserved rest. But not before pulling him aside for a private conversation. No doubt regarding his grades. Talia used the room Derek was staying in for said conversation. He felt himself tense before she even spoke.

 

“So, Stiles and his father are quite gracious.”

     “And you aren’t. You acted so surprised that he had met the Minister. And dad was a complete arse towards Isaac. We’re better than that!”

“Now, Derek. Your father didn’t mean anything by it. He was simply taken back by the reality of it all. But I’m not here to talk about that. A few letters came in the post for you. Three of them are from the Aurors Office. And one from the Department of International Magical Relations. And the last one is from someone named Braditch Holstand.”

 

The last one caught Derek’s attention. Braditch Holstand was a leading coach and trader in the professional Quidditch world. If he was sending Derek a letter, that meant he had sent a scout to Hogwarts. And that scout had returned to Braditch to give a review. One that was so good that it warranted Derek receiving a personal letter. He tried his best to contain his excitement as he ripped in open.

     It was indeed a letter telling him that Braditch was interested in meeting with him to discuss coaching options. There were already two teams that had their eyes on his skills as a chaser. His restraint didn’t last long. He was bouncing up and down, trying his best not to scream. His mother, in her curiosity, took the letter and skimmed over it. her face was decidedly less excited than Derek’s.

 

“Well, that certainly is something. A professional Quidditch coach. It’s wonder that you have the time with all your studies. But it’s best to keep all your options open sweetheart.” Derek felt every ounce of his excitement shatter into a million pieces. That was his mother’s way of saying, I’m happy for you. But I’d rather you pursue a Ministry career rather than what you actually love. He tried not to feel too upset about it.

    His mother left along with the rest of the family. No doubt ready to see where they would be sleeping for the duration of their stay. Derek bid them goodbye, trying his best to hide how crestfallen he was. Stiles, as he always did, saw right through it. He waited until the others went to bed before confronting Derek in his room. It took a little prodding, but he got to the truth out. Stiles sat there, the whole time. Saying nothing. He waited until Derek was finished. Then, he gave a typical Stiles response.

 

“Have you ever considered telling your mom to sod off?” Derek looked at the other boy like he had grown a second head. There were many things that he would like to say to his mother. But never, ever, would he speak to her like that. Not unless he wanted his mount clamped shut with a Sealing Curse. And a few good whips to go along with it.

    “Yeah, if I wanted to take a trip to St.Mungos.”

“What I mean is, you’re a wizard from a good family. That doesn’t mean you have to take the same path as the rest of them. Be the first one to break convention. Be a damn Quidditch player if it suits you. Their opinions don’t matter.”

 

Derek took Stiles’ words to heart. He was he first person to ever really support Derek in what he wanted to do with his future. And that meant a lot. A lot more than Derek was willing to admit. Stiles understood him in ways that others didn’t. Saw what made him insecure. Saw what made him happy. And he was a good friend. Derek wondered if that’s all they were ever going to be.

 

(*)(*)(*)(*)

 

Christmas came and went with a spectacular flare of both Muggle and wizard nonsense. Stiles and she sheriff had their own traditions. Such as roasting pecans and giving them out to the kids of the town on Christmas Eve. Scott and his mother made a delightful punch that was served throughout the day. By the time the presents were unwrapped, it was a practical frenzy. Stiles and the sheriff kept things simple. Giving each other items of clothing. The sheriff a new jacket from Stiles. And the sheriff gifted Stiles with the keys to an old Muggle car. Derek questioned that as Stiles would be allowed to take apparition lessons next year. So it seemed kind of pointless.

     Isaac unwrapped his presents with a sense of guided caution. As if didn’t deserve them. The sheriff gifted him with a set of Muggle paints and canvases. The young man had a passion for art and was thrilled to receive them. Scott and his mother gave him a sketch pad and a set of colorful pencils. Stiles gave him a set of flasks filled with some kind of potion that Derek couldn’t identify. When Isaac opened the gift, he got teary eyed. He then proceeded to leap atop Stiles and nearly crush him to death in a hug. Derek wondered what exactly the potion was to make Isaac so excited.

     Derek parents passed out their own gifts. Mostly candies and the like. They even made a point to bring some for Stiles and the sheriff. They didn’t really give gifts in the family. They had all the money they would ever need. Gifts were seen as pointless. To Derek’s surprise, Stiles had gotten gifts for Derek and his family. But they were by no means cheap.

     Each of them had received a solid gold ornament that they could wear. Derek, his father, and Laura’s husband and sons all got their own ring. His mother and sister received ornate necklaces. There was even one for Cora. There was no way that Stiles could’ve afforded this. Not on the sheriff’s salary. Not in a million years. Derek asked, quite bluntly how he managed to pull it off. It may have come off as a bit rude, but he was genuinely curious.

 

“Well, yesterday, they were all just lumps of coal. But a little Transmutation work and voila, pretty shiny stuff.” That was….Unexpected. Derek didn’t understand all that much about alchemy. But he knew Transmuting mundane elements into pure gold was among some of the most advanced work. Only a select number of wizards were ever able to do it. At least all the way. Often, the gold was laden with impurities that made it almost worthless. But Stiles had done it entirely, and then Transfigured it into jewelry. And he was only a fifth year. That was more than impossible. It was astounding and slightly terrifying. Derek tried his best not to gawk.

    All in all, it was a good holiday. Derek’s parents relaxed ever so slightly. And bid them all a farewell. Giving Scott’s mom a warm thanks on their way out. Derek opted to stay with Stiles until the restart of term. The sheriff said he was more than welcome. Derek decided to take full advantage of that offer. They spent the final days of the break enjoying each other’s company. Taking a break from their studies and drinking a little too much butter beer. It was exactly what Derek needed. Stiles was exactly what he needed.

 

(*)(*)(*)(*)

 

Hogwarts was in a frenzy when they returned to term. All the professors were doubling down on preparations for the fifth and sixth year students. Derek was going to lose his mind if it kept up. Transfiguration was becoming more and more confusing by the day. He had a hard time keeping up with the course work. By the end of each day, he was ready to scream. That was to say nothing of Quidditch.

     He had responded to Braditch’s letter, telling him was indeed interested in a meeting. That meant working overtime on and off the field. Practicing live drills and reviewing old team plays looking for ways to improve. After each session, he felt himself be stretched thinner and thinner. His team noticed and tried their best to take it easy on him. Especially Scott. But he wasn’t having any of it. He needed to be at his best when the meeting came around.

     Not seeing Stiles as often was also something of a stresser. Due to the upcoming exams, their tutoring sessions had come to an end. They only ever saw each other in class. And even then, Stiles was occupied with his spell work to engage in casual conversation. It was nearly a full month before they got to see anything of each other. It was also the day in which Derek had a Quidditch game. They were playing Hufflepuff, so he wasn’t too worried. But there was a surprise for him when he flew out onto the field.

     In bright red sparks, there was a magical banner hanging in the Slytherin section. Stiles was waving erratically, ignoring the glares of his house mates. Written in the sparks was “Fly, Derek. Fly!” The young Gryffindor tried his best not to be distracted at the sight. And the fact that Stiles had somewhat broken the rules in using magic on the field.

     In the end, they beat Hufflepuff by a close margin. Both teams only scored a few goals. Gryffindor with seven. And Hufflepuff with eight. It all came down to the snitch. Which they caught. When the game was over, the Gryffindors in the stands erupted into applause. A loud, defeaning noise that made Derek’s ears hurt. But they had one the final game of the year, along with the Cup. So that was good enough for him.

     Back in the common room, people didn’t give much concern to the upcoming exams. They were too busy celebrating. It was a good celebration. One that Derek let himself enjoy. People came round and smacked him on the back, congratulating him. Also having heard about his upcoming meeting with Braditch. But that was yet to be the biggest surprise of the night.

     Stiles, somehow, had managed to sneak into the Common Room. He even walked straight past Allison who made a move to stop him. There was a pointed look of determination on his face as he approached Derek. It was somewhat confusing. Even more so when he kissed him. The entire room went silent, the cheers coming to a dead halt. Every person in the room had their eyes trained on the two of them. Derek hesitated for but a moment. Then he was kissing Stiles back.

     It was the easiest thing in the world. A bit like breathing. It came naturally and without effort. Normally, he wasn’t one for such public displays of affection. But this, this was the thing that had been nacking at the back of his head for the longest time. And it was the best thing ever. No doubt there would be rumors flying around the school come tomorrow. But he didn’t care. Stiles was here, and they were kissing. And that was damn okay in Derek’s mind.

     Allison didn’t give them long to be happy though. She actually pried Stiles off of Derek and told him to get lost. He was still under ban in the Common Room. But in the nature of good spirit, she didn’t deduct any points though. At least there was that.

      Derek spent the rest of the night fuzzy and warm. Not really paying attention to what people were saying. He enjoyed the party, but missed Stiles. With the exams being next week, they wouldn’t see much of each other. But he let himself enjoy the fact that Stiles shared his feelings. And the fact that they had kissed. That was all that really mattered at the moment. And he was okay with that.

 

 

The day of the exams, everyone in the Common Room was a mess. Nerves were frayed, and people were on edge. Everyone was busy cramming, right down to the very last second. Derek didn’t bother. He didn’t need to psych himself out. Instead, he reviewed in his head what he had learned over the last few weeks. Making mental notes about what he needed to focus on the most. And what he knew would give him trouble. By the time they were summoned for the first exam, he was more than ready.

     Divination had never really been something that he was concerned about. He knew he was shit at it. And he didn’t care. There was no profession in it. So by the end of it, he wasn’t surprised that the exam proctor gave him a pointed look of disappointment. Next, was Magical History. That was the easiest. It was merely the memory of dates, times, and important peoples. With a few bits of trivia thrown in for good measure. Astronomy was also something that was easy. It was location and trajectory. That was the gist of it. When they got to Defense Against the Dark Arts is when things got difficult.

     The test focused on theoretical principals, historical applications of defensive spells, and the like. His brain was throbbing by the end of it. When the live portion of the test came around, the excelled. He had mastered the Stunning Spell and Shield Charm. And thanks it a little encouragement from Stiles, had been able to cast the Stunning Spell silently. The exam proctors gave him a look of surprise for that one. Even sixth and seventh year students had difficulty with silent spells. So for a fifth year to successfully execute one was sure to turn a few heads.

     Transfiguration was the hardest one yet. The written exam was easier than he expected, but it was the live demonstration of spells that threw him. They wanted a demonstration of four different spells and there was only two attempts allowed. Derek managed the owl to opera glasses and dinner plate to mushroom with ease. But when it came to the vanishing spells, he had bit more trouble. He got it in the end, but it wasn’t a clean spell. That and the human Transfiguration. He was supposed to turn his black hair white. He ended up with an ugly shade of orange-blonde instead.

     The final exam, potions, was somewhere in-between. The written portion was a breeze. Just knowledge of the potions themselves and their ingredients. But when it came time to actually make a potion, Derek was thrown for a loop. The exam proctor gave them a list of potions to choose from. All of which could be made in two hours or less. They ranged from potions they had learned that year, to ones that were well beyond their skill level. Derek knew of a few that he had practiced one his own time. Namely, the Draught of Living Death. It was a sixth year potion, but he had practiced at Stiles’ insistence. His studious habits had rubbed off on him.

    Thankfully, that potion was on the list. When the clock started, he made his way over towards the ingredient cabinet and got everything he needed. Knowing that they key to this potion was patience, Derek took his time. Cutting, slicing and stirring at precise intervals. The entire time the hourglass was getting closer to its end, he looked away. Time was on his side. He just had to stay calm. Stiles, on the other hand, was stressed for the first time.

    He was huddled over his cauldron. A look of intense frustration across his face. His brow was pinched and covered in sweat. There was a litany of curses that he spat out at the lowest possible volume. Occasionally, he waved his wand over something. That what confused Derek. There was almost no wand work in potion making. But Stiles seemed to be using quite a bit in his. Hopefully, it wouldn’t ruin his potion. Using spells to take shortcuts in potions was never a good idea.

     By the time the exam was called to its end, Derek was something of a wreck. He was positive that his potion was a success. But he wasn’t sure. They were strict quality standards when it came to the proctors. So there was a little bit of doubt. When his proctor came over, a pudgy little witch with a squashed nose, his heart started racing. She examined his cauldron, insepecting the potion before dropping in that stupid little feather. It dissolved somewhat smoothly and the witch gave him a little smile before moving on.

     The other students were also rather nervous. Potions was a hard enough course. But he had confidence that he would pass with at least an Exceeds Expectations. When it came time for Stiles potion to be examined, the room held its breath. He was the best in potions in all of Slytherin House. Second in the entire school behind Lydia. Needless to say, people were interested in his creation. Now that Derek got a better look at, it found himself wondering what Stiles had made.

    He didn’t recognize any of the ingredients on that Stiles had out on the table. It wasn’t a potion that they had worked on for their year. That didn’t surprise Derek. Stiles no doubt would’ve went above and beyond to impress the exam proctors. So whatever he had made was either going to be a complete success or a total failure.

     The exam proctor looked into Stiles cauldron and took a step back, as if in shock. Derek didn’t really know why. All he could see was that the cauldron was smoking ever so slightly with a bluish hue. It could’ve been any number of potions. There was no way to tell what Stiles had made. But going by the proctors reaction, it was no doubt something extroidinary.

 

“Mr.Stilinski, am I correct in assuming that you have brewed the Wolfsbane Potion?”

     “That would be correct sir.” Okay, no. That was impossible. Even for Stiles. In the world of potions, the Wolfsbane Potion was among the most difficult and complex creations. It took years of study and practice to even come close to a successful outcome. There was only a handful of wizards and witches in the potions history that could actually brew it. Let alone afford the ingredients that were required. They were notoriously expensive. So much so that the exam proctors didn’t even bother providing them for the exam. That of course left the mystery of how Stiles had actually managed to make it.

 

“Seeing as there are only three ingridients in the cabinet that can be applied to this potion, can you please explain how you managed this?”

     “I applied Haksvel’s Theory of Magical Transmutation. Turning the ingredients into the ones I needed.”

“You used alchemy to transmute the ingredients? Mr.Stlinski, I must say this is most…Unorthodox.”

     “The exam rules say that we are to use the ingredients provided. It said nothing about keeping them they way they were provided.” Typical Slytherin response. Stiles had found a loophole in the system. One that allowed him to bypass the rules and ensure that he would make the best impression. And now that Derek thought about it, his potion choice made sense.

    When Isaac had opened his present from Stiles, Derek was confused as to why he was so happy. It had been the Wolfsbane Potion. Isaac had good enough control. But there were days where he slipped. Stiles must’ve practiced for months to make it. There was no way he could afford the ingredients. Which is where the transmutation came in. It was the only way he could’ve made it. And he had. Stiles had made one of the most complex potions in the wizarding world. Derek didn’t know how to react to that.

     The exam proctor walked away, seemingly frazzled by Stiles’ presentation. He didn’t give any remarks or comments. But Derek knew that it didn’t matter. Stiles was no doubt going to receive an Outstanding in his potions score. The rest of the room was stunned into silence. Stiles, the weird little Slytherin, had pulled yet another one out of his hat.

     When the room was dismissed, Derek made his way over towards Stiles. Who was visibly exhausted. Derek didn’t waste any time in kissing him. It had been too long since they had snogged. He didn’t care that everyone else was watching or that the professors might have something to say.  It lasted a little under a minute before they parted. Stiles’ lips were red and slightly swollen. Derek took pride in the fact that he had done that.

 

“I’m so proud of you.”

     “Good to know Derek. I can think of nothing better than my boyfriend being proud of me.” Derek paused at Stiles’ use of the word boyfriend. They hadn’t really had time to give themselves a label. Or a connotation of what they might be. But Derek was more than okay with boyfriend. More than happy actually. Stiles seemed to be okay with it to.

 

“If you’re my boyfriend, does that mean I get to take you home to meet the family?” Derek asked jokingly.

     “I’ve already met your family you bleeding sap.”

“True. But I still haven’t told them that I’m meeting with Braditch. And I could use you to keep me sane when I do.” Derek said as he laced their fingers together.

      “Will we be sharing a room? Cause I can think of few things I’d like to learn during the summer.” Derek blushed at Stiles’ comment. They had only just kissed. But in the typical Slytherin fashion, he was shamelessly ambitious. Derek was sort on board for it. But they’d have to be careful about. Laura would have a field day if she caught them snogging.

 

“That sounds…Fun. We have the whole summer to learn as much as we want.” Stiles smiled and kissed him sweetly. Derek didn’t know how it happened. Or why. But Stiles was just about everything he ever wanted. And everything he never expected he needed. It was new and confusing. And maybe a little bit scary. But hey, they had plenty of time to figure things out. The rest of the world could wait. But when it came to Stiles, Derek though that he had waited long enough.

 

FIN…

 

 

    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time. Not the best I've ever done. But I had fun. Thank you for reading. And as always. Much love!


End file.
